I'm Falling In Love With A Ghost
by Hiruma'sgirl101
Summary: A basic girl meets a ghostly Kakashi one day. Now they must solve the mystery why he is like this and go back to Kakashi's home. But not to mention that she's going to fall in love with him too. KakashixOC KakashiOC


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Naruto world but I do own my own character which is Vivian

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Naruto world but I do own my own character which is Vivian. And some of the stuff about Vivian has something to do with other animes like Air Gear so yeah, I don't own them either.

Sasuke: can we start now?

Naruto: shut up!

Sasuke: make me dobe!

Me: well then, let's START!

Hey there, I'm Vivian and with such a typical life. Yeah, I live with my bitchy mom, creepy and weird dad, and two god damn fucking annoying little twin brothers. Easy enough to understand right? I'm in high school and have such a boring life that you can just snore or rot in hell from it.

Well I was just walking back home from school and cheering since it was the last day of school. Heheheh…YES! NO MORE GOD DAMN DRAMA!!

Yeah my school has so much drama in it. Friendship problems, fights, crushes, love life….just name it and I'm always stuck in it. Mostly cuz of my friends that start these drama problems…..like my god people, stop coming to me for help cuz all you're doing is dragging me into your life problems!

Ahem, okay enough about my ranting. Back to the story, I was just drinking soda and watching some TV until my phone started to buzz. God damn, a stupid text message. Eh, I'm gonna ignore it since I'm too lazy to reply anyways. Oh yeah, better explain a little bit about me.

I'm very lazy and I tend to slack off most of the time. But to tell you one thing, I do swear a lot and I'm very short tempered. I've been a 9th degree black belt in all martial arts for 7 years so watch out. I also have these things like roller blades called ATs but very different. I have a regalia, a special type of AT. (AT is actually air treck in short) Most people that hold a regalia own a road or path. Mine is the Twilight (made up) road so yeah...I also have these little strong straps that you can strap onto your legs when using the ATs or regalia with little hooks on them. To me, those are very strong weapons. I can use the Twilight Fang and some other abilities in the regalia. I also have a specific outfit when using the regalia but I'll explain it later. I'm not one of those girly girl fashion freaks so I just wear something casual.

Gah I'm not very smart in school stuff but like fighting, hand to hand combat, video games, sign language, like stuff that's not related to school stuff then yeah, I'm pretty smart. Weird isn't it?

Well enough about me, let's head on back to the story. Now I was just watching TV until I started hearing things. Yeah, actually **hearing** things. And to tell you the truth, I got creeped out.

"Ah, hello there" a voice said and I slowly turned my head and saw a ghost of some man.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed out.

Yeah, it's official, I'm going crazy. No way in hell am I able to hear ghosts and see them. But there's one standing right next to me.

"Please don't yell, I know this is freaky but I guess you're the only one who can see me" he explained and I blinked twice. A couple more times and I knew I wasn't dreaming. Unless…..

I started to swat my hand through him a couple off times and I freaked out even more.

"You are a ghost!!" I cried out and he rolled his eyes.

"And you haven't noticed that yet?" he rolled his eyes and I stared at him.

Let me give you guys a quick description about this _ghost_…..he has silver hair, wearing some weird outfit, he's holding or reading some orange book, and he's covering his left eye. Not to mention that he's also wearing a mask to cover his mouth.

"Can I have at least a name?" I looked at him closely and he nodded.

"Hatake Kakashi" he smiled and I knew that he was Japanese due to the name. Well I'm half Japanese and Chinese so what the hell?

"Well I'm Vivian" I sighed and _Kakashi_ smiled.

"Well since you're the only one who can hear me and see me, looks like I will be staying here. I'll explain everything else tonight okay?" his visible eye crinkled meaning that he's smiling.

"Yeah, yeah….except I wonder if my parents will be able to see you…." I muttered and Kakashi shrugged.

"We'll see"

So he's a lazy person too. Great meaning that I'm gonna be the one working this time…..

"Damn it…" I groaned and turned off the TV.

"By the way…" he began and I looked at him. "Do you have _Icha Icha Paradise_?" he finished and I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell is that?" I gave a face like this: -- and Kakashi pointed to his little orange book.

"It's a book for people over 18" he smiled and I knew where this was leading to….

"FUCKIN' PERVERT!!" I screamed and started to throw objects at him but all they did was go through him.

"Why are you throwing things when you know that they're gonna go through me?" he lazily asked.

Well so much for my "typical" and "basic" and "average" life……


End file.
